


wonderwall

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Akari and Mitani are going on a date.





	wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> for Mina, because she reeks of awesome. one of her requests for fifthmus  
> 

She straightened her skirt, and then she tugged on it, trying to make it a bit longer. She frowned at her reflection, and then she rolled up the waistband once. She pulled at her tights... they were very cute and she liked them a lot, plus it was getting cold, but maybe they looked very... middle school.

She changed her sweater, and then she put on a necklace. Then she took off the necklace and put on a scarf. She changed her skirt, switched scarves, put her hair up, put on more mascara, took off her scarf and put on a choker, changed her skirt again, and took her hair down to fluff it.

Then she decided to go with the first skirt. It looked the best with her tights, and she _did_ like them. And besides, it was the shortest, even if she left the waistband alone.

* * *

  


He was on his way out the door when his sister grabbed him by his collar. She dragged him back upstairs and made him change his shirt. He hadn't noticed the stains on his sleeve, but he wished she would leave him alone to change. She also made him wash his face and neck, and _Get that damned stink off of you._

He thought girls were supposed to love aftershave. Well, whatever.

He ran to the train station, and bounced on the balls of his feet until his train came. He tried to stand still as the train was moving, but he kept tapping his hand against his hip, earning some sharp looks from the elderly woman sitting in front of him. He ran, then, from the station to the corner outside the arcade, where he was supposed to meet her.

He was a half an hour early.

* * *

  


Her boots made a thumpy sound on the sidewalk. She walked at a normal, sedate pace, almost slow, but then she would speed up unconsciously. _Thack thack thack thack._ She took a deep breath, and measured her paces. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

She stared up at the light for pedestrians, aware only of a blur of red, and a beep. She checked her breath. That was fine. Her hair was fine. It wasn't windy. She tugged at her skirt. It was maybe too short. It wasn't like he would think she was slutty or anything. They were already friends. 

She thought about Hikaru, briefly. It was a passing thought, barely for a moment. What would he say if he saw how nervous she was. What would it be like if this was _their_ first date.

The light changed, and she stopped thinking about him.

Two blocks down, and she didn't get another red light. He was waiting for her, right up ahead.

* * *

  


He rubbed his palms on his pants leg. He remembered what his sister said, and he complimented her clothes and hair. From top to bottom, in order. She laughed, and made a joke that he didn't quite catch. Thing was, she really did look pretty. Mitani had always known that she was pretty; lots of guys in middle school had a crush on her. Back then, he'd always thought of her as taken.

Always. Turned out, it didn't last.

He thought about taking her hand as they turned to walk to the movie theater, but then he rubbed his palm on his pants leg again. He was sweating. Damn.

They got to the ticket booth, and awkwardly, he bought both of their tickets. Inside, he insisted on buying her candy, maybe insisting a bit too loudly. Her cheeks got pink and she looked around quickly before relenting, agreeing to sharing popcorn.

He rubbed his hand on his pants leg again as the movie was starting, his other hand holding the small bag of popcorn rigidly.

* * *

  


She didn't really understand why a movie was such a traditional date. Unless they were supposed to be kissing. She kept thinking that, over and over, as she stared, almost unblinkingly, at the screen. _Are we supposed to be kissing?_ She spent most of the movie thinking about kissing Mitani.

When it was over, she laughed loudly and talked loudly about how great the movie was. That building blowing up was so awesome! And the helicopter! He grinned shyly, and said some other things about the movie, and they were talking about the movie. She watched his lips as he spoke.

They went to a family diner to get something to eat. Twice during dinner, her boot brushed against his sneaker. She apologized both times, looking down at her plate.

Would he kiss her goodnight?

* * *

  


He was feeling more confident. He'd been thinking that the movie had been a huge mistake, but it turned out that Fujisaki had better taste than his sister. No one cried in the movie at all, but Fujisaki still liked it!

While they ate, he kept bringing up random topics, but she always had something to say, and he actually listened to her. He liked it when he said something trying to make her smile and she did, and he liked it when her foot accidentally bumped his. She had really pretty eyes. He'd noticed that before, but since they were sitting across from each other, talking, he really got a chance to look at them.

He wanted to touch her hair.

When they were leaving, she insisted on paying. He felt really awkward about that, but she moved too fast for him to stop her without creating a scene. She was blushing while she gave the woman her money, and all the way out of the restaurant, and she looked pretty like that, her eyes half-closed so her lashes looked like they were touching her cheeks.

He insisted, in return, on walking her home. She didn't protest too strongly, so he felt like she wanted to spend more time with him. Twice, their hands brushed against each other's. Once, on the way up the stairs to the train, and once on the train.

* * *

  


Her heart was beating rather too hard. He wanted to walk her home, and she let him. She kept telling herself that it wasn't the first time she'd been to the movies with Mitani, and it wasn't the first time she'd been out to eat with him, either. They paid for each other, so it was sort of even, and that made her feel a bit better about something, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

He was going to kiss her.

She really liked him, too. She liked talking to him. She liked how shy he was. She liked how he actually listened to her. She liked the way he walked with his hands in his pockets and his head down. She felt stupid. They'd been friends for a long time now. She'd bullied him into asking her out, pushing him around and taunting him that he didn't have the guts to do it. So why was she acting this way around him now? Like... like a silly girl!

She didn't notice when they walked past Hikaru's house, but as she opened the gate to her house, she felt her face getting hotter and hotter, until she bit her lip to keep herself from giggling uncontrollably. She'd never been kissed before, not for real. They got almost all the way to her front door, so she stopped to give him a chance.

* * *

  


It was dark, but there was a light just to the side of her front door, and it cast an uneasy glow over her, with too many shadows. He couldn't see the color of her cheeks, or her eyes too well. He rubbed his palms on his hips.

This was the part where... he...

She stopped talking, and he wasn't talking, and she was facing him, and it was silent. 

Blundering, he leaned forward and kissed her, almost entirely missing her mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he ended up grabbing her arm. She looked surprised at him when he pulled away, and he just stared at her for a moment.

_You really are beautiful._

She blinked. He hadn't intended on saying that. She smiled, though.

_I had a good time._

They were saying goodnight. Then, the date was over. She unlocked her door, and then waved at him cutely as she slipped inside. She closed the door, and he couldn't see her anymore. It was over.

He'd botched the kiss.

He walked home slowly, watching his feet. He took the bus, his eyes on the grooved floor. When he got home, he shoved his shoes off roughly, and went into the family room, and belly flopped on the couch. His sister was in there, watching some music show. She looked at him curiously, grinning. He stared at the wooden floor.

_So? How did it go?_

He shook his head.

_Are you gonna see her again?_ she pressed.

He shrugged.

She sighed loudly, and messed up his hair. He protested, and glared at her, smoothing his hair back in place. 

_You're hopeless._

He grunted at her, and got up, shuffling off to his bedroom. He took his phone and his wallet out of his pockets, and set them on his desk. He grabbed a comic to read, but then his phone buzzed. A text. A text from Fujisaki.

_I'll make lunch on Monday. Let's eat together._

He grinned, and flopped onto his bed, just staring at his ceiling for about ten minutes. Then, he realized what he'd done, and he stretched out to grab his phone quickly, replying, simply, _Ok_.


End file.
